Una noche con gazell
by yurikoatsuki
Summary: Nick wilde un zorro ahora convertido en policia, debe superar los sentimientos de su amiga, y al mismo tiempo no intervenga en su trabajo y su amistad, en una oportunidad se presenta cuando conoce a la cantante famosa gazelle, y siente una atraccion hacia la gazela ¿Podra nick superar el afecto hacia la coneja, o dejarse seduccir por los encanto de una famosa?
1. Chapter 1

**I**

 **Una noche con gazelle**

En unos de los edificios mas lujoso en el distrito Savahana City, en una penthouse privada en el baño se encontraba una famosa recien saliendo de la ducha, tomando el secador de pelo y empezo a peinar su cabello rubio enfrente del espejo se coloco una bata de baño, salio de este y se sento en el borde de la cama y observo al depredador dormir tranquilamente, sonrio un poco, solo se dedico a observar cariñosamente al zorro, en eso vio su despertador y se dio cuenta que era las 8:30. Se acerco brevemente al oido de aquel dormilon y susurro:

Gazelle: -para ser un animal nocturno, ¿no te gustan las mañanas?.

En eso el zorro empezo abrir sus ojos con lentitud, y sintiendo su cuerpo fatigado, solo le dio la espalda a gazelle, haciendo que la cantante se diera una breve risa disimulada para no despertar al depredador, se acerco de nuevo a su oido y le hablo con normalidad.

Gazelle: -nick...llegaras tarde.. ¿no se supone que estas en servicio?.

Nick: -por favor deje su mensaje despues del tono.

Ya la gazela ya no le hacia gracia que su compañero no se levantara de su cama, asi que decidio jugarle una pequeña broma.

Gazelle: -nick no es por molestarte, pero tu compañera la coneja esta enojada en la puerta esperandote.

Nick: -¡JUDY! JODER ¡NO!, dile...que... me quede dormido... y que... nose... puedes entretenerla.

Solo basto eso, para que el zorro se levantara como un leopardo de la cama, empezo a buscar sus ropas en la habitacion y dirijiendose al baño con rapidez para tener una apariencia mas presentable, nunca habia sido tan entretenido jugarle una broma a un zorro, mientra gazell aguantaba las carcajadas por dentro, y mas por ver por primera vez a un asustado zorro por una coneja.

Gazelle: -nick hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Nick: -gazell cariño dime que ella no ha entrado aqui todavia!

Gazelle: -la cosa es que ella, no esta aqui nick...sorpresa..

Nick: -es broma cierto?...

Gazelle: -si cielo, ella nisiquiera sabes que estas aqui.

En eso ella se acerca y se agacha para abrazarlo,y le susurra tiernamente en el oido -disculpa nick,tenia que hacerlo ademas no tenias que trabajar hoy- mientras el depredador giraba hacia ella, enojado por la broma de mal gusto que hizo para despertarlo, -no te molestes zorro, ademas- acercandolo mas a sus pechos - me gusto mucho que me devorabas en la cama- haciendo que el depredador se sonrojara de manera exponecial, ante tal recordatorio de la noche anterior.

Nick: -¡BIEN! tu ganas gazell -separandose de ella- pero necesito un favor, ademas necesito darme bien una ducha tranquila en tu baño por tu broma de mal gusto,-dirigiendose al lugar dejando en la habitacion a la gazela con una sonrisa en su cara-.

Mientras el depredador se duchaba en la regadera en aquel penthouse lujoso recordaba como tuvo una noche con gazell de una sola noche.

Judy: -no puedo creer que tu amigo nos diera boletos para el proximo concierto de gazell.

Nick: -ademas flash, nos ayudo a resolver el caso de bellwether.

Despues del caso de los aulladores judy y yo estabamos un poco estresados por nuestro trabajo, ademas de conseguir cierto amigo perezozo excediendo el limite de velocidad en las calles de zootopia.

Nick : -judy me dejarias charlar un momento a sola con flash?.

Judy: -nicholas si es algo ilegal...

Nick: -zanahorias ya deje eso atras, confia en mi - mientras posaba una de mis patas en sus hombro-.

Judy: -esta bien, 5 minutos nick - mientras ella regresaba a la patrulla caminando-.

Nick: -ya se fue, ahora hablemos como animales serios, entonces como resolveremos esto flash?

Flash: nick, se que excedi la velocidad un poco...

Nick: - solo un poco?

Flash: -bueno me excedi, ¿que tal si te pago un favor por otro?

Nick: -flash sabes que ya no hago esos *gajes de oficio* quieres sobornar a un poli?

Flash: - no que va, -riendo nerviosamente- veras un amigo me dio unos boletos para el proximo concierto de gazell y perezila esta enferma y no quiero que se desperdicien.

Nick: -flash eso es sobornar a un poli, pero... los aceptare ya que conosco cierta conejita muy aficionada de gazell. -en eso el perezozo estiro su garra hacia la guantera poso su pata lentamente hacia el zorro.

Flash: -gracias nick eres un gran amigo -mientras encendia el motor de su vehiculo.

Nick: -espera ahi galan, que allas dado los boletos, no quiere decir que te salvastes de la multa. -en eso el zorro escribe en la maquina saliendo de ella la multa y se la al perezozo.

Flash : -pero crei que teniamos un acuerdo...

Nick : -como te dije flash ya no hago esos *oficios* giñandole el ojo. -retirandose del lugar, y subiendo en la patrulla con judy.

En esa misma tarde en la jefatura de la policia de ZPD en los pasillos del edificio en los cubilos discutian 2 animales sobre unos boletos.

Judy: -¡no creo que fue conveniente aceptar esos boletos! es sobornar a un oficial nick-.

Nick : -calma zanahorias no es soborno, es mas me habia dicho que perezila estaba enferma, mientras se bajaba de la silla y dejaba su escritorio acercandose a ella -ademas yo se que quieres ir?-.

Judy: -no negare que no quiera ir, pero no es la forma de hacer las cosas nick -girando su silla y observandolo fijamente- para la proxima no dejare pasar esto, -regresando su mirada a los papeles que tenia en su escritorio-.

Nick: - ¿aceptare eso como un si?, mientras se dirijia a su escritorio, ademas es para este fin de semana justamente cae en nuestro dia libre, mostrando una sonrisa triunfante -¿que dices?-.

Judy: -mmm...bien esta bien, ademas no creo que un poco de diversion nos haga daño-escribiendo un informe sin despejar la vista de su computador-.

Nick: -Esa es la actitud zanahorias-.

Holiss miren quien vino para hacer arder el fandom XD sencillamente me parecio una idea interesante meter a gazell en esta historia, muy interesante (˘ ε ˘ ) si les gusta como va la historia comenten no se repriman y para los fanaticos de judy y nick igual XD besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fin de Semana**

El tan esperado día llego, como siempre recogi a judy en su departamento, se veía realmente linda, y claro ella estaba feliz de poder ir al concierto de su cantante favorita, mientras caminábamos no podía evitar regocíjame de verla dando mini-saltitos de felicidad, como siempre los conejos llevando sus emociones al límite.

Judy: -no estas emocionado- dando mini saltitos alrededor del zorro.

Nick: -calmada zanahorias, ella es solo otro animal más, además para ya de saltar asi, aras que me de torticulis en el cuello.

Judy: -lo siento, es que la última vez que estuvimos en un concierto de ella fue...

Nick: -ya no lo menciones pelusa- acercándose un poco a ella –asi como yo lo veo deberías *aceptar más favores* ya que se nota que tu mal humor de esta mañana se desapareció casi por completo –alejándose a ella- para seguir caminando hacia el sitio.

Judy: -ya no puedo más- mientras se masajeaba su frente para disminuir su tensión-.

Nick: -ten zanahorias- en eso le pasa una dona –la necesitas más que yo- sonriéndole.

Judy: -gracias Nick- tomándola y dándole un mordisco, relajándose un poco en su silla –no puedo creer que tengamos tanto papeleo, no se Nick y si no llegamos a terminar...

Nick: -tranquila judy,-girando la silla de su compañera- esto es solo un percance –señalando la pila de papeles de su escritorio- solo imagínate si terminamos rápido, no solo nos evitaríamos un grito de bufalo mala cara, si no que llegaríamos el lunes con nuestro escritorio organizado y –haciendo énfasis- quizás estaríamos libre de archivar papeleo durante toda una semana.

Judy: -tienes razón, zorro astuto- regresando su animo alegre y fugaz, dando su ultimo mordisco a la dona –gracias- observándolo fijamente alegre –por todo-.

Nick: -ruborizandose un poco- de nada pelusa- mientras regresaba en su sitio de trabajo, mirando a la coneja organizando los papeles de su lado.

Ciertamente judy detesta hacer el papeleo, más que estar en parquímetros, aunque para ser honesto vestida de reparte multas la hacía lucir más linda de costumbre, en eso es interrumpida por la vos de la coneja.

Judy: -ven Nick- mientras me señalaba la entrada hacia el concierto.

La seguridad es protegida por unos rinocerontes grandes con camisones negros que en su logo decían *Seguridad* en letras amarrillas, y mostrando caras serias.

Judy: -porque tardaste tanto Nick.

Nick: - lo siento zanahorias –mientras nos acercábamos hacia la entrada, los animales a nuestro alrededor reducían un poco nuestro espacio para seguir caminando, en eso siento como pisan mi cola- hey cuidado amigo-, en eso veo una linda leopardo de color gris y machas negras vestida de jeans negros y de suerte morado –disculpa amigo-.

Judy: -estas bien- acercándose al zorro.

Nick: - si lo estoy- en eso veo que un tigre caminar al lado judy, haciendo que ella se tropezara conmigo. –pelusa te encuentras bien-observando al tigre con una sonrisa en su rostro, -*¿qué diablos le pasa a ese felino?*-.

Judy: - si estoy bien- es solo que me tomo desprevenida, en eso ella me mira fijamente –nick ya puedes quitar tus garras de mi cintura.

Nick: -lo siento. zanahorias, será mejor que estés delante de mí, asi te notaran- poniéndola al frente de él.

Sabía que desde hace un tiempo, empezaba a tener sentimientos fuertes por esa coneja, pero siendo un depredador decidí, no cruzar esa línea no porque tenía miedo a ser rechazado por ella, la razón es simple, no quería perder una buena amiga, se que somos enemigos naturales, pero tanto tiempo solo me hizo reflexionar, que si voy a conseguir el amor de mi vida, que me acepte tal como soy con mis defectos y mis virtudes.

En cuanto entramos vimos todos los animales eufóricos esperando a la cantante que apareciera en el escenario, eso y casi me da una sordera en los oídos.

Después de unos minutos se apagaron las luces en el escenario, dando sorpresa a los animales quienes ansiaban la presencia de gazell, en eso en los focos se presenta ella, alegre saludando a todos los animales que la veían al frente del escenario y claro de judy eufórica jalándome fuerte del brazo, por un momento pensé que me quedaría sin el.

Luego de que terminara cantar gazell y se despidiera del publico, judy y yo fuimos por unos locales para buscar algo de beber.

Nick: -te entretuviste mucho pelusa- caminando al lado de la coneja.

Judy: -SII!- gritando de la emoción –disculpa- Ah.. Nick de verdad gracias, valio la pena venir al concierto-.

Nick: - de nada coneja sentimental- en eso me tropiezo con un tigre – disculpa viejo- en eso lo reconozco de inmediato –oye tu eres el felino que se tropezó con mi amiga en la entrada- en eso el tigre mira de forma superior a judy -*eh no sabía que un zorro le gustara los conejos, me enferma ver parejas de tu tipo*-.

-primero que nada, tu no eres nadie para decirle eso a ella, y segundo de depredador a otro depredador deberías pedirle una disculpa a la dama- poniéndose al frente de judy-.

-Y que aras zorro? Estafarme, que yo sepa los de tu tipo dejan mal a los depredadores.

Judy: -hey!- Poniéndose al frente de Nick- escúcheme bien señor mi amigo solo está pidiendo una disculpa, no hace falta actuar de esa manera.

En eso el gran depredador se agacha hacia la estatura de ella –y que harás al respecto linda conejita-. Mientras se reia hipócritamente.

En un instante vi como judy alzaba su pata y abofeteo al gran animal, haciendo que este se enojara por la acción de la coneja, corrí ágilmente hacia ella y la jale de la cintura esquivando el zarpazo del tigre.

En eso ella y yo corríamos para escabullirnos de un tigre enojado, después de unos instantes conseguimos escapar detrás del escenario y nos ocultamos en lo que parecía ser un camerino.

Nick: -en serio zanahorias, tenía que hacer enojar a un tigre que nos duplicaba el tamaño- plantando mi punto de vista.

Judy: -sabes bien que no me gusta que me digan que soy tierna, además, se lo merecía por juzgarnos asi.

Nick: -por creer que somos una pareja de inter-especie? Contemplándola unos segundos.

Judy: -nick yo... en eso escuchamos el pestillo de la puerta abrise.

De repente la puerta del camerino se abrió y entro la famosa cantante gazelle.

Holis mis amores por lo que veo, muchos le interesaron esta historia usual XD y me alegra mucho, decidi publicar los capítulos los sabados :3 ¿porque? Se me hace mas fácil XD y me da tiempo para sacar ideas nuevas para la historia (˘ ε ˘ ) como siempre espero que les siga gustando, hasta el próximo sábado!

Nota : Regla 27: siempre cuestiona las preferencias sexuales de una persona sin una razon real, o en este caso animal XD


	3. Chapter 3

**"La casualidad no existe , todo surge de la más profunda fuente del destino" Ferrik**

 **El encuentro famoso**

Judy: -si eso fue lo que paso-.

Gazelle: -asombrada- no puedo creer que ustedes allan sobrevivido de su astusia para salir de un tigre.

15 minutos antes

De repente la puerta del camerino se abrió y entro la famosa cantante gazelle.

Le ha sucedido que conocen alguien eh inmediatamente se inicia un vínculo con ese animal. Simplemente hay animales que llegan a tu vida, solamente para despertar algo que tenías dormido lo cual te impresionas, porque pensaba que esta no existía.

Nick: -*contemplando a ella*- en eso el grito de judy me saco de mis pensamientos. Judy: - GAZELLEE! No puedo creer que eres tu! Podríamos tomarnos una foto? Sacando su móvil-.

Gazelle: -*uno poco confundida*- ah claro no hay problema- posicionándose con judy para sacar la esperada foto.

Nick: -*ya lo sabia*- sabia que iba a desiquilibrar mi mundo, el cerebro aviso, pero el corazón no quizo seguir el consejo, -*sabia que tenia esa misma "sensación" cuando estaba con judy, pero estaba ahí de nuevo, pero esta vez con una gazela.

Judy: -nick te encuentras bien- ¿tu pelaje esta un poco palido?.

Nick: - si…estoy bien.. ya tienes tu foto?.

Judy: -sip, de verdad señorita gazelle muchas gracias-.

Gazelle : -de nada, solo tengo una duda, porque están en mi camerino?.

Nick: -es una larga a su complice.

Gazelle: -bueno supongo que no hay problema, si me cuentan por otra parte, necesito cambiarme -al observando al zorro-.

Judy: -oh claro, -avergonzada- Nick seras que puedes salir unos minutos?.

Nick : -zanahorias, no me dejaras a merced del frio o si?.

Judy: -si y sobrevivirás, -jalandolo hacia vemos dentro de un rato, abriendo la puerta y cerrando con seguro.

Gazelle: -estara bien? –contemplando a la coneja dudosa-.

Judy: -es un niño grande, puede cuidarse solo –provocando risas a su compañera famosa-.

-Que frio-. Para la próxima le pediré doble favor a esa coneja, entre tanto paseo un poco y solo pudo divisar algunos animales se servicios limpiando y recogiendo la basura, los de seguridad charlando entre ellos y algunos puestos ambulante de comida que estaban por ahí, -este depredador se ira a comer algo- acercándose al lugar, y vi el letrero que contenía el menú, llame al lobo. Nick: -buenas señor me da hot dog por favor-. Dándole el dinero, en eso recibi el bocadillo, disgustándolo en eso mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo, lo saque era un mensaje de judy. –gracias amigo-. Me despedí de el, y retome mi camino donde se encontraba judy.

En eso vi que los de seguridad venían en dirección contraria, en eso uno de ellos me vieron, en eso me di la vuelta entonces escuche-EH! ZORRO!- pero ya era demasiado tarde, -ahora tengo que escapar, de estos-. Bufo.

Judy: -donde estará Nick? –llamando a Nick-. -*hola soy Nick ahora no estoy, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono*-.

Gazelle : -seguramente debe estar afuera no crees?

Judy: -suspirando-. Supongo, bueno gracias por todo, gazell –estrechando su pezuña-. En eso Alza sus orejas- ¿escuchas eso?.

Gazelle: -no entiendo lo que dices judy?.

Judy :- mira alla! –señalando a un grupo de animales-. Esa mancha roja es… ¿¡Nick!?, ¿pero que?.

Gazelle: -judy será mejor que corramos para alla y rápido!-. corriendo hacia la salida.

Nick: - ya suéltenme mastodonte, hey no me oyen!-. en eso fui arrojado en la cera y rasposa, a la distancia pude ver a judy y ah gazelle.

Vi como judy se acercaba rápidamente, donde yo estaba pero de nuevo esa "sensación" regresaba y no por la coneja, si no por gazelle -*esta preciosa*- pensé –tenia puesto tacones negros, y vestia con un jeans color azul opaco y un camisa color rojo oscuro que se adaptaba a su atributos, vi su mechon dorado bien peinado y sus bellos cuernos, -*definitivamente ella resalta su belleza natural*-.

Judy: -nick! Estas bien! –ayudandome a levantar del piso-. Ustedes quien le da el derecho de tratar a mi amigo asi!-. fue entonces entre el grupo salio un rinoceronte de voz ronca: –primero que nada coneja!, tu amigo huyo de nosotros, cuando lo llamamos, y parloteaba diciendo que es policía! ¿lo pueden creer? ¿un zorro policía? en el fondo se escuchaban risas de los mamíferos enormes.

Gazelle: -señores ellos son policías- en eso los grandes animales miraron atónicos a la cantante detrás de ellos, por un momento se sintió un ambiente incomodo, -caballeros todos tenemos nuestra propia historia de vida, que no corresponde ser juzgada, por quien no la alla vivido, hagan el favor y discúlpense con el –dedicandole una sonrisa compasiva-, acércate Nick.

Me acerque un poco a ellos y el que antes, me había juzgado ahora pedia disculpa con su mejor cara, estreche sus patas y le sonreí triunfante, crei que vi un tic en el ojo de ese rinoceronte, ya se había hecho demasiado tarde y judy y yo nos despedimos los de seguridad y de gazelle, ya era tiempo de regresar a casa.

Judy: -que dia el de hoy eh- riendo nerviosa-. En eso judy se detiene

Nick: -judy que pasa? Ya es tarde –a la distancia veo gazelle corriendo hacia nosotros-.

Gazelle: -esperen-. Recuperando el aliento,- quería disculparme por el comportamiento de ellos, se que solo lo hicieron para no perder su trabajo, y nick –admirándolo- no te rindas, en eso abrazo al depresador -le dedique una sonrisa- cuídense.

Judy: -vez Nick ella no es cualquien animal –dando un gesto de felicidad- Nick?

Nick: -mmm…asi..tienes razón zanahorias,- metiendo sus patas en el bolsillo-. Mi lady déjenme acompañarla a su hogar.

Judy: -que caballeroso –riendo- de la broma de su colega.

Acompañe a judy a su apartamento y me despidi de ella, mi casa se encontraba en la avenida Cypress Lane, un poco mas lejos me puse mis audífonos y lo conecte a mi móvil busque el reproductor de música, en eso la melodía empezaba a sonar en mis oídos, llevándome de nuevo a esa nueva "sensación".

Lay it, lay it down, let me see your hand Show me what you got You're always talking, but you're not playing It doesn't match your face Gotta find my way, away from this place Can you take me now I-I want it, I want it real Are you afraid of me now? Are you afraid of me now?

Ya entrando al edificio saludo a mi casero, meto la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la cierro detrás mio.

Do you feel it, do you feel it? Do you feel that I can see your soul? Do you feel it, do you feel it? Do you feel the beat in your heart? I-I want it, I want it real Run away with me now I-I want it, I want it real Run away with me now

Me encamino a mi habitación y me arrojo a ella de espaldas y empeze a monologar -*porque será que me gustan las presas, será que me estoy convirtiendo en un masoquista*- frotándome los ojos- de la frustacion.

Somedays I'm build of metal, I can't be broken But not when I'm with you You love me real, we have it all Can't leave me now I love the way, you are today Run away with me now Wind in my hair, cause I don't care Baby run away with me now Run away with me now

Do you feel it, do you feel it? Do you feel that I can see your soul? Do you feel it, do you feel it? Do you feel the beat in your heart? I-I want it, I want it real Run away with me now I-I want it, I want it real Run away with me now

Oh, oh Oh oh Oh, oh Oh oh

Saco de mi bolsillo mi movil y tambien el papel lo desdoblo y leo nuevamente lo escrito -* de verdad lamento el incoveniente , que te cause Nick, y me gustaría algún dia invitarte un café, un dia de estos. Gazelle 555-3489*-o me gusta se un masoquista asechando presas –sonriendo*-.

Drinking in the summer, I'm good at running I beat you in the race again Are you afraid, when I look your way It's easiest to stay at home But then we taste it, we got to have it We have no control Where is the love, the kind we dream of The kind that makes us young The kind that makes us young

Cierro los ojos dejando la música, llenar todos mis sentidos, alimentando mis fantasías y avivando la presencia escandalosa que ocupaba mi mente, en unos instantes entre al mundo de Morfeo donde nadie puede impugnar tus sueños.

Don't leave me Never leave me out Don't leave me Never leave me out

Don't leave me Never leave me out Don't leave me Never leave me out

Don't leave me Never leave me out Don't leave me Never leave me out.

Hola! Si el capitulo es largo es por 3 razones, 1ra mi pendrai donde tenia los capítulos avanzados de la historia se daño (T-T) asi que literalmente me tengo que comprar uno, 2da tuve que iniciar desde cero (T-T), menos mal la historia estaba grabada en mi cerebrito XD, y la 3ra tengo que adelantar los capítulos que ya tenia terminado (T-T) y créanme que iniciar desde cero es un fastidio exponencial pero aun asi no me quitan las ganas de terminar este fanfic XD, de verdad agradescos las leidas y los comentarios (˘ ε ˘ ) ustedes hacen florecer esta nueva pareja gracias.


End file.
